Here We Go Again
by mrsecullen46
Summary: Mary is back from the dead. So is Helena. Mary and Helena are trying to get Nikolas and Emily apart. Will they are will Emily and Nikolas’ love keep them together?
1. Prologue

**Characters**

Emily Bowen-Quartermaine

Age: 24

Engaged to Nikolas Cassadine

Nikolas Cassadine

Age: 27

Engaged to Emily Bowen-Quartermaine

Mary Bishop

Age: 26

Widow of Connor Bishop

Helena Cassadine

Age: 74

Grandmother to Nikolas Cassadine

Jason Morgan

Age: 30

Married to Sam McCall

Sam McCall

Age: 26

Married to Jason Morgan

Patrick Drake

Age: 27

Engaged to Robin Scorpio

Robin Scorpio

Age: 26

Engaged to Patrick Drake

Lucas "Lucky" Spencer

Age: 29

Married to Elizabeth Webber

Elizabeth Webber

Age: 24

Married to Lucas "Lucky" Spencer

Other Characters:

Alan Quartermaine

Monica Quartermaine

Tracy Quartermaine

Ned Ashton

Brook-Lynn Ashton

Dillon Quartermaine

Georgie Jones

Edward Quartermaine

Sonny Corthinos

Carly Corthinos

Alexis Davis

Ric Lansing

Lucas "Luke" Spencer

Lulu Spencer

**Kids**

Miranda Cassadine

**Not Born Yet**

Mother: Emily Bowen-Quartermaine

Father: Nikolas Cassadine

Lila Morgan

Age: 2

Mother: Sam McCall

Father: Jason Morgan

Michael Morgan

Age: 6

Mother: Sam McCall

Father: Jason Morgan

Michael Corthinos

Age: 11

Mother: Carly Corthinos

Father: A.J. Quartermaine

Morgan Corthinos

Age: 3

Mother: Carly Corthinos

Father: Sonny Corthinos

Kristina Corthinos-Davis

Age: 5

Mother: Alexis Davis

Father: Sonny Corthinos

Molly Davis-Lansing

Age: 8 months

Mother: Alexis Davis

Father: Ric Lansing

Mimi Bowen

Age: 18

Mother: Paige Bowen

Father: Unknown

Roger Davis

Age: 20

Mother: Alexis Davis

Father: Unknown


	2. Falling

**Chapter 1 – Falling**

Emily and Nikolas walked hand in hand into the Quartermaine house. Emily was very nervous about telling here family this secret she had. Nikolas saw this and kissed her, hoping that it would help. It definitely did.

Then Edward came out of the living room and was arguing with Alan about Jason. Edward stopped and saw Nikolas and Emily holding hands. Alan saw it too.

"Emily, what are you doing here," Alan said, "I thought you were going to stay at Lucky's".

"I was but I forgot…" Emily stuttered.

"Its okay, Em," Nikolas whispered in Emily's ear, "Go ahead".

Emily nodded to Nikolas.

"It's just that I forgot to tell the family something. Is the family around?" Emily questioned.

"Everyone is in the den, dear", Edward answered.

Emily and Nikolas started heading towards the den with Edward and Alan following.

When they entered, everyone was arguing about Luke and Tracy.

Emily was trying to talk above everyone, but when everyone was really screaming, she almost fainted. She fell into Nikolas' arms and then passed out.

Monica, Alan, Edward and Ned saw Nikolas putting Emily on the ground.

Monica yelled over everyone, "Stop right now. Emily has fainted."

"Monica, you have to help. She was fine in the car and when you people were screaming, she fainted", Nikolas said, worried.

"She going to be fine, Nikolas," Alan comforted, "let's go outside and let Monica help her."

"Okay", Nikolas answered.

Nikolas kissed Emily on the forehead, eyes, noses, cheeks, jaw and then her lips.

Nikolas, Alan and the whole family went outside to wait.

Nikolas was so worried that he was pacing around Lila's garden.

Ned said, "Nikolas, she is going to be all right".

Nikolas was going to say something but was interrupted by Monica walking out the door.

"Is she okay," asked Nikolas.

"She is awake…" Monica started.

"But…" Nikolas asked worried.

"The hospital is going to have to run some tests. I'm very worried though," Monica ended.

"Well, we should get her to the hospital as soon as possible," Dillon stated.

"I called an ambulance. It should be coming very soon," Monica said.

"OK, can I go see her?" Nikolas questioned.

"Yes, of course," Monica replied, "Just be careful".

"Always," Nikolas told Monica.

Nikolas walked in very quickly and quietly.

"Hey", Emily said weakly.

"Hey", Nikolas started, "how are you feeling?"

"I don't know. How do I look?" Emily questioned.

"Like an angel", Nikolas answered.

"Maybe an angel in hell", Emily laughed.

Nikolas started laughing too and said in between laughs "Never".

Just as Emily finished laughing she started coughing rapidly.

Nikolas stopped laughing and ran to Emily and helped her drink some water. Her coughing stop and she started relaxing.

"It's okay", Nikolas comforted, "Just relax".

As soon as Emily relaxed, the paramedics came in and pack Emily up and took her to the hospital.

"Did they take her to the hospital already?" Monica asked as she walked in.

"Yah, they did", Nikolas started, "I just hope she is going to be alright".


	3. Good News, Bad News

**Chapter 2 – Good News, Bad News**

Nikolas walked in to Emily's room to see her sleeping form.

Very quietly, Nikolas sat down beside her. He took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on her palm.

He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing his lips to linger on her skin.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open at his touch.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"Hey," he replied.

"How long was I out," Emily questioned.

"A couple hours," Nikolas said.

"WOW," Emily exclaimed.

Just then, Monica, Alan, Jason, Lucky and Elizabeth walked in.

Jason went to Emily's bedside and took her other free hand.

Lucky and Elizabeth walked over to Nikolas.

"Hey guys, what's going on," Emily asked.

"I have some good news and some bad news for you," Monica started, "Which news do you want first?"

"Give me the bad news first," Emily said.

"The bad news is…," Alan started.

"…is that your cancer is back," Monica finished.

"What…it can't be," Emily said worried.

"What's the good news, Monica," Nikolas asked.

"The good news is that Emily is seven weeks pregnant," Monica excitedly said.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth said, "Emily, you're pregnant".

"Yah, it's great," Emily replied a little confused.

"What's wrong, Em", Jason said a little worried.

"Nothing," Emily replied still very confused.

"Something is wrong, Em," Lucky announced.

"It's nothing, OK!" Emily hollered.

"Shh…Em," Nikolas comforted, "It's going to be all right".

"No, it's NOT!" Emily yelled.

"Shh…can I have a minute alone with Emily," Jason asked.

"Yah, sure," everyone replied.

Monica and Alan left first. Then, Lucky and Elizabeth left.

Nikolas got up from the chair and walked to the door. He stopped at the door to look at Emily lying in the bed.

'Please God, let her live. I don't know what I would do if Emily died', Nikolas thought.

Nikolas walked out.

Jason moved to the chair beside Emily and took her hand.

"What's wrong, Em", Jason asked again.

"It's just that…" Emily paused, "It's just that I'm so happy to be pregnant but what if this baby starts to have cancer when it's older".

"Don't worry about that, Em," Jason comforted, "If this baby does have cancer when it's older than we'll deal with that when it comes".

"Yah, your right," Emily laugh, "I'm pregnant".

Jason laughed too till Nikolas and Robin came in.

"Hey Robin," Emily said still laughing.

"Hey, why are you laughing so much?" Robin asked.

"Oh…nothing, just a little brother-sister joke," Jason replied.

"Ahh" Robin said, "Well, Emily has to go for some more tests."

"Oh, really," Emily said not really wanting to go for more tests.

Robin nodded.

"Okay," Emily said.

Robin went outside and came back inside with a wheelchair.

"Can you guys help Emily into the wheelchair?" Robin asked.

Jason and Nikolas nodded.

Jason went on one side and Nikolas on the other side. They lifted her into the chair and Robin placed Emily's IV bag on the hook above her. Robin pushed Emily outside and into another room.

"We'll be waiting right here for you," Nikolas told her.


	4. How Many?

**Chapter 3 – How many?**

Lucky, Elizabeth, Jason and Nikolas were waiting right outside her door to wait for her to come back to her room.

Robin walked around the corner to see everyone waiting.

Jason saw Robin and started walking to Robin. Everyone else followed.

"Is Emily all right", Lucky asked a little worried.

"Yah, she is fine. I thought that I would tell you that Emily is having twins," Robin said excitedly.

"Oh my god." Everyone exclaimed.

"We're having twins" Nikolas said.

Robin nodded.

"Congratulations, man" Lucky said.

Nikolas and Lucky shook each other's hands, while Elizabeth and Jason embraced in a hug.

"Emily will be coming back soon and she already knows the news. Oh, and she can go home this afternoon", Robin told everyone.

"Good" Nikolas said.

"Nikolas, can you come with me to fill out the last bit of forms", Robin asked.

"So……" Nikolas started.

"I'll go do it for you. Just wait for Emily here because I know she'll want to talk to you", Jason interrupted.

"Oh…ok. Thanks", Nikolas said.

"No problem", Jason replied.

Robin and Jason left leaving Lucky, Elizabeth and Nikolas waiting for Emily.


	5. LOVE

Chapter 4 – LVE

Patrick was helping Jason fill out the rest of the forms for Emily's release but was interrupted by small, warm, female arms wrapping around his torso area.

Jason turned around to see his beautiful wife standing in front of him.

"Hey", Jason said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Sam questioned.

"Just filling out the rest of Emily's paperwork for her release", Jason replied.

"That was fast, how is she", Sam questioned again.

"Pretty good", Jason started.

"Her cancer is back which means she has to go through treatments again but you and me are going to be aunts and uncles to 2 children in about 8 months", Jason finished.

"To who's children", Sam asked.

"My sister's and her husband" Jason replied.

"WHAT… you mean Emily and Nikolas are pregnant with twins," Sam sad very loudly for just Jason to think it was loud.

Jason nodded.

Sam jumped up into Jason's arms and they embraced in a hug.

Robin walked up to the front desk to see Patrick helping Jason fill out forms for Emily's release.

She still couldn't believe that Emily was having twins.

When Jason turned around to see Sam, she knew this was her chance to tell her finance the news.

Robin walked up to Patrick and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was glad to see his beautiful finance's face.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"Hi" she greeted back.

"Is everything all right", Patrick asked.

"Yah, everything is fine, but guess what" Robin said.

"What?" Patrick said anguish to know.

"You know Emily Quartermaine, right" Robin questioned.

"Yah, Jason Morgan's sister", Patrick replied back.

"Right, well…" Robin paused, "actually, I think we should go to my office and I'll tell you there".

Robin started walking towards her office but Patrick stopped her.

"Just tell me here", Patrick said.

"OK, well…umm…Emily's pregnant with twins" Robin said excitedly.

"Oh…well…I'm glad that you told me but Jason already told me" Patrick told Robin.

"Oh, really?" Robin questioned.

"Yah" Patrick replied back in a seductive voice.

Robin responded by kissing Patrick on the lips.

"Umm….well, come on, I want to show you something" Robin told Patrick.

"Oh ok" Patrick said.

Robin and Patrick walked away to Robin's office to go make some love.

Nikolas walked in to see Emily in her regular clothes rather than her hospital gown.

"Hey baby" Nikolas greeted.

"Hey" Emily greeted back.

"Are you okay" Nikolas asked.

"Yah" Emily replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nikolas lightly kissed Emily on the lips. When Nikolas felt Emily's hands in his hair trying to get him to deepen the kiss, he did. Slowly and softly, he deepened the kiss. Emily and Nikolas both moaned.

Finally, Nikolas and Emily came up for air.

"Can you believe that we're having twins" Emily asked breathing heavily.

"Yah, it's amazing" Nikolas said.

Emily walked over to the hospital bed to put the rest of her clothes in her overnight bag.

Nikolas looked down and looked very uncomfortable. Emily looked towards Nikolas and saw that Nikolas looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Nikolas" Emily asked.

"It's just that your cancer is back and if you leave me before the babies are born…that means that you and our unborn children are going to leave me…that's 3 deaths that I will never get through." Nikolas cried.

Emily walked to Nikolas.

"Me and the twins are going to be with you forever." Emily told Nikolas.

"Are you sure?" Nikolas questioned.

"Yes. I feel healthy and I know I will beat this just as I did before, ok?" Emily said.

"Okay." Nikolas agreed.

"Hey, you know what…let's get married." Nikolas continued.

"Wh…we are already getting married though." Emily said.

"I know but instead of getting married in December, let's get married as soon as possible, okay?" Nikolas told her.

"Yah that would be amazing." Emily said with a glow on her face.

"Great! Do you want to get out of here and go start planning?" Nikolas asked. 

"You have no idea." Emily said.

Emily and Nikolas walked hand in hand towards the exit of the hospital to start planning their big wedding.


	6. The Wedding

**Chapter 5 – The Wedding**

2 months later

Everyone sat in their seats waiting. No one thought this day would come so soon. It was so sudden.

Monica and Alan sat in the front and tears slid down Monica's cheeks. Alan tried to comfort her. It wasn't working to well.

Lucky stood with Nikolas, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Nikolas' life would never be the same again.

The candles glowed in the dimly lit chapel.

Everyone's emotions were running high.

They took their places and the ceremony began.

The doors opened and there stood Emily in a floor length white gown with light purple and pink flowers printed towards the bottom.

Her eyes met with Nikolas, as she walked towards her future, her life, her soul mate.

She felt like she was on air. She couldn't believe she was finally going to marry her prince. She had never felt this happy in her entire life. All she could hope that this feeling would last forever.

She gave a wide smile that made her face glow even more than it did.

She looked to see everyone she loved with her. She then looked to the man walking her up the aisle, her brother Jason. She felt bad that her father hadn't walked her up the aisle, but she wanted it to be Jason.

He was glowing as much as she was. She could even see some tears welling up in his eyes.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. She didn't care, this feeling was too great.

Nikolas looked on as Emily made her way to him. His life, love, heart and soul was coming right to him.

If it was possible he fell in love with her all over again at that very moment.

He looked to his brother who smiled at all their loved ones.

Not only was Nikolas getting his soul mate, he was getting an entire family. A family he never had.

He looked down as Jason placed her hand in his and looked up at her, his glow matched hers.

Her touch sent goose bumps up his spine. She could always make him feel so good, with just one small touch of her hand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

"I take you Nikolas…"

"I take you Emily…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…for rich or for poor…"

"…in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

"You may kiss the bride." Father Coates finished.

They leaned in and kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

All their dreams had finally come true and one more was on the way.

They looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"May I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine." announced Father Coates as he directed them down the aisle.

Emily and Nikolas made their way down the aisle. They stop beside Lila and lean down to give her a kiss on the cheek as she said congratulations.

They kissed once more before leaving the chapel. They started making their way to the Quartermaine house for the reception.


End file.
